Electrodes are placed at specific locations on a patient's body to sense signals occurring at the locations and are connected to a monitoring instrument to produce useful physiological output information such as an electrocardiogram (ECG), electroencephalogram (EEG) or long-term epilepsy monitoring. Electrodes typically are connected to devices which record, analyze, display, process, or otherwise monitor signals delivered by the electrodes. Electrode headboxes are commonly used to provide a convenient interface between the numerous electrodes and the monitoring device.
Electrode headboxes of various types are known in the art. Such devices are used in the fields of medicine and physiology. Conventional headboxes include a box with numerous connectors configured to receive electrodes. Headboxes are difficult to work with once several electrodes are in place in the headbox because the electrodes are small and difficult to reach by a user when the electrodes are spaced very close together in the headbox. Further, electrodes are frequently damaged when a user attempts to reach an electrode that is closely surrounded by many other electrodes that are connected to a headbox. In mobile applications, conventional headbox configurations result in undue stress and damage to the electrode connector assembly.
In the prior art, a headbox is typically connected to a switch panel on a monitoring machine, e.g. EEG machine. The machines have an array of switches which allow connections, through the headbox, of any electrode to any channel input of the EEG machine. This array of switches may be controlled manually or by computer software. EEG technologists place electrodes on a patient's head, connect the electrodes to the headbox that in turn is connected to the EEG machine input channels, and set up the EEG machine for the particular medical procedure being performed.
Conventional EEG machines and more specialized brain wave monitors are difficult to use by those not trained in EEG technology, in part due to the setup procedures involved. Such difficulties associated with EEG monitoring procedures include connecting the electrodes into the correct location in the headbox for each different monitoring procedure; and having to set up another monitor with the same parameters when the patient is moved from one room to another room. Similar difficulties are also found in other types of monitoring. This procedure is more difficult when many electrodes are connected to the headbox. In this situation, it becomes increasingly difficult to connect or disconnect electrodes from the headbox because the electrodes are spaced very close together when connected to the headbox. Further, when the electrodes are spaced close together, the labels on the headbox inputs are frequently not readable because the electrodes obstruct them from view.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing headboxes. The present invention provides an electrode headbox that provides for easy and quick connection (and disconnection) of the electrodes to the headbox. The headbox may, for example, be used in brain wave monitoring using electrodes that are attached to a patient's head and connected through a headbox to an EEG machine. In this application, the headbox provides a convenient interface between the EEG machine and surface or intracranial electrodes. Surface and intracranial electrode assemblies used for EEG typically comprise a metal disk which is attached to a patient's head or a needle which is inserted into a patient's head. The disk or needle is connected to one end of a wire conductor which has a connector portion such as a standard pin plug connected to the other end of a wire conductor. This connector portion is adapted to be detachably connected to a mating connector portion in the headbox, such as a pin connector. Such electrode assemblies are typically termed as "electrodes", and will be referred to as such in this disclosure. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel quick connect electrode headbox that overcomes the above identified problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel quick connect electrode headbox that provides for a rotatable electrode receptacle base.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel quick connect electrode headbox that minimizes the stress on the electrode assembly particularly for mobile applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel quick connect electrode headbox that facilitates connecting and disconnecting the electrodes from the headbox.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel quick connect electrode headbox that provides for removable preprinted or user-customized labels which allow for clear and easy identification of the electrodes connected to the headbox.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel quick connect electrode headbox which can be easily configured for packing and transporting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel quick connect electrode headbox which is simple in design and inexpensive to construct, and is durable and rugged in structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings of the invention.
These and other objects are achieved by a novel quick connect electrode headbox of the present invention. In one form of the invention, a quick connect electrode headbox is provided with an internal assembly positioned within a housing. The internal assembly has at least one circuit board, at least one support attached to the circuit board and a plurality of pivotable electrode receptacle bases pivotably mounted to the at least one support. Further, the plurality of pivotable electrode receptacle bases have a plurality of receptacles each adapted to receive an electrode connector.